I'd Do It For You
by Fluffy99
Summary: When Trunks if forced to marry the daughter of Vegeta's old comrade, it seems to be the end of Truten. But not without a fight.  *M for languege and lemon*
1. Chapter 1

**Truten :)**

**_Hey guys...I know, I know..ANOTHER YAOI? Sorry! I can't help it! My stupid, *cough , cough, amazing* imagination just can't STOP spurting out perfection ;D SOooooOooo...i'm here with another TrunksXGoten :) (Theres just so cute together!)_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own trunks or goten...akria toriyama does :C_**

* * *

><p><strong>The sky bent down to shades of pink and orange, a bright sunset blazing the horizon. Far in the distance, you could make out two small figures. Figures way too familiar for my taste (o.O) Lets go see shall we? :)<strong>

**Chapter 1: Butterflies**

"Oho, no you don't Goten!" little demi-saiyan Trunks laughed, chasing after his friend.

"Trunks, no fair! You said you would count to 30!" Goten wailed, barely dodging mere fists and grabs.

"Well, I got _bored._"

"Cheater!"

Trunks' eyebrows rose.

"I'm _not _a cheater!"

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Goten wailed, sticking out his tongue.

"You're asking for it Goten." Trunks warned, glowering.

Goten pondered a moment, eyes roaming around aimlessly. Then, they paused on Trunks' face. He flew right next him, poising his lips near the lavender-haired saiyans ear, and whispered,

"Cheater."

"GOTEN!"

The two suddenly became a mess of earth and laughter. Tussling on the ground below, Trunks pinned down Goten, his face inches from the other boys. He let a smirk play on his lips.

"Who's the cheater _now?" _he asked haughtily.

Goten felt his cheeks begin to warm. Another feeling crept up on him, hitting him right in the gut. The feeling when your stomach does summersaults, and your heart flutters like a thousand wings. _Oh no. _He thought. _It's happening again..._

"T-Trunks?" he stuttered, eyes never meeting his.

"Hah, yeah Goten?"

"I need to ask you a question."

Trunks groaned. "Your questions never make sense Goten." he muttered. "Fine."

Goten sat up as Trunks rolled onto his back, then onto his stomach, facing Goten, who soon fashioned the same pose.

"Alright. What it is?" Trunks' pale blue eyes bored into Goten.

"I-I...I get this feeling sometimes..and I don't know why. It...it makes me feel funny, an' I don't like it."

"Funny?"

"Yeah. Like...my tummy turned and twists, and my heart starts going crazy, like its flying!"

"Oh! Goten, that happens when you nervous."

"Nervous?" Goten asked, puzzled.

"Yeah...you have butterflies in your tummy," Trunks laughed. "Your nervous!"

"What? Trunks, I never ate any butterflies! They're nasty."

Trunks rolled his eyes, fashioning the look his father gives his long time rival. "No Goten, butterflies in your tummy means you're nervous. You said you feel like your tummy twists and turns right? That's the butterflies."

Goten stared at the ground for a period of time, not able to make any words. Then, he slowly said,

"So, the butterflies are what make me nervous?"

Trunks bobbed his head up and down, smiling.

"'Kay." he shut his eyes, enjoying the last few minutes of heat the sun let down, before it began to fade away.

Minutes went by, and the two boys remained silent, enjoying one another company. Goten frowned. Why wouldn't the butterflies go away? Suddenly, Goten spoke up.

"Trunks?" he asked, eyes now open.

But Trunks' remained shut tight. Goten wondered if he was asleep, but the boy began to rumble out,

"What?"

"I-I.." the words strangled in his throat.

"_What _Goten?"

"I think I'm nervous."

Trunks sighed, opening his eyes, sitting cross-legged in front of Goten.

"Why?"

"Uhm, well. It happens when you talk."

"Talk? Your nervous when I talk? What, you afraid your gonna say something stupid to me? Sorry to say Goten, that's already happened."

"N-no. Not just that..:"

Trunks' smile faded. "Then what?"

"When you talk to me. When you look at me. When you say my name, and uhm..when your close to me. I like it when your close to me..Oh! And when we play in the bathtub, and when we run away from our moms, and when we laugh and pull pranks on Vegeta...even if your just _there. _All those things make me feel butterflies."

A long period of silence swept over the two, and Goten tried to meet Trunks' eyes, which were locked onto the ground.

"Goten," Trunks began slowly. "All those things..made you feel butterflies?"

"Yup," he chirped. "And a lotta other things. I guess I get nervous a lot."

Trunks shook his head.

"No."

"But, you said..?"

"I know. But you're not nervous."

"But, but!," Goten frowned. "Then, what's wrong with me?"

Trunks sighed heavily, taking Goten's hand in his own. He stood him up, and the two began to soar through the blackening sky. Trunks looked warily over to his friend.

"When the time really comes, you'll know."

_I hope._

* * *

><p>Hai! Chapter 1 complete! Gotens so innocent..and Trunks' so...not o.O AHAHAHA yeah..REVIEEEWWWW! Please! It means the world to meee!<p>

**_oh! and SUSCRIBEEEE I DO TONS OF TRUTEN ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truten**

**Disclaimer: Fluffy99 does not own DBZ...blah blah blah...Akira Toriyama...blah blah blah..**

**A/N: HEYYY! :D Next chapter! :DDD**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Make me remember<strong>

***This is years into the future, about 16-17 years are there ages***

"Trunks-kun," Goten purred, his arms snaking his arms around the smooth neck of the other lavender-haired saiyan."Come play."

Trunks growled, burying his nose deeper into his book.

"Goten, NO."

"Please?" Goten pounced over him, now currently nestled onto Trunks' lap, trying to tug the book away.

"I said _NO _Goten! I really need to finish this."

Goten huffed, then with a surge of strength, plucked the book out from his fingers and threw it out the window.

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

Trunks sighed, tugging playfully at the strands dangling from Goten's sweatpants.. "You never let me have time to myself." he chuckled.

Goten bent over, his baggy long-sleeve shirt already slipping off his shoulders. "I guess get bored a lot." he whispered into Trunks' ear, nipping playing at his lobe.

"Go-ten.." Trunks growled.

"Shhh...are you gonna play nice Trunks-kun?"

The flimsy piece of cloth known as Goten's shirt fell in a heap onto the floor in response, making Goten giggle and press his bare chest to the other boys.

"No? You know I'm a softy Trunks."

"Shut _up _Goten."

Now straddling him, Goten kissed Trunks' jaw line, working his way up his open mouth, where he was greeted by a hot, awaiting tongue.

Goten paused, inches from his mouth. He heard Trunks' breath stutter, and his panting grew faster, the pair of blue eyes shutting, and the pink tongue pleaded for his attention.

"Damn it, Goten. Please." Trunks' ground out, every inch of his body straining for Goten's touch.

"Patience..." he whispered, memorized by the lush pair of open lips in front of him.

Trunks smirked, lips closing again. "Coming from the guy who gets bored a lot."

Goten frowned, pinching Trunks' lips. "Open them." he demanded.

Trunks merely shook his head, eyes glinting.

Goten growled again, prying apart his lips with two fingers. He yelped when he felt them enclose over his pointer finger, shivering when Trunks' tongue roll it playfully around and moaned out loud when Trunks began to suck on it viciously.

"Kami Trunks.." he shivered, pulling out his finger, crashing his lips to the other boys, submitting. He wanted attention, he wanted _all _of Trunks' attention.

Suddenly, Trunks lifted Goten up into his arms, carrying him out the door, into the grass of his front yard. But his lips never left Goten's.

"Trunks...?" Goten whispered against his lips.

Ignoring him, Trunks flew off, rushing away to a meadow not too far away. He landed with a _'tp' _and fell to the ground, poising Goten on top of him.

"Goten." he demanded.

"Yes Trunks-kun?"

"Do you remember how we used to come here everyday to spar together?" he asked, brushing strands of hair away from the smaller boys face.

"Yeah." he smiled, eyes glancing around the serene place, watching the newly grown flowers sway in the wind.

"Goten?" Trunks whispers.

"Yes Trunks-kun?" Goten whispers back, face inches from his.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Trunks' eyebrows rose in amusement.

"I remember the butterflies Trunks. I always will, always have."

Trunks sighed, pressing himself closer to the other boy. How could something make him so _happy? _

"Good."

"Oh, Trunks-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"I remember some other times we had up here..."

Trunks' face turned deep crimson. He _defiantly _remembered those. But he felt like having some fun.

"Actually, I don't think _I _don't dear Goten. Refresh my memory." he whispered, voice growing husky.

Goten shivered. "Gladly." And the heat grew once again between the two, as tongues and hands explored one another.

Goten sucked at Trunks' bottom lip, hands snaking towards his abdomen.

Suddenly, Trunks' eyes flew open, and his nostrils flared. He ripped Goten off of him, and stared into the sky.

"Shit. Goten do you feel that?"

"Whaa..?" Goten fought to get a grip, hands clutching his dizy head. "Trunks." he whimpered.

"Look!"

The two boys watched the giant ship soar from above the sky,, speeding towards the ground. It passed overtop their heads, and flew Eastern. And landed directly at the Brief's Residence.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter. What's in the mysterious spaceship? Will Trunks and Goten ever get to finish there lip-locking in peace? Who knows! Until the next chapter..<p>

*Fluffy999*

PLEASE REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE


End file.
